


Opposites And Other Attractions

by UtopiaPlanitia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Chapter 4 is rated "mature", Consensual Kink, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fanart, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mixed Media, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Roleplay, Self-Denial, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: Prompt fills for GingerPilot Week 2020. Mixed media collection.The themes are:Day 1: Homeworld - Drawings / mixed mediaDay 2: Soulmates - Drawing / mixed mediaDay 3: Angst - ShortstoryDay 4: Domestic - Drawings / mixed media + very short storyDay 5: The Force - very short storyDay 6: Alternate Universe - MoodboardDay 7: First Time - Drawings / mixed media
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Homeworld

Hux and Poe are visiting Arkanis. Turns out Poe (& BB8) really isn't a fan of the rain and cold.

Good thing Hux comes prepared!

Meanwhile, elsewhere:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went for a bit of a role change - thought it would be fun to make Poe the grumpy one for once.  
> Still no artist, so, sorry about that ^^!


	2. Day 2: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First try to draw slightly more realistic bodies. Hux got a bit too muscular and broad shouldered, but I'm sort of happy with Poe...


	3. Day 3: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read. Please tell me if you catch any mistakes!

It was purely by chance that Armitage Hux happened to be in the hangar when Commander Poe Dameron, that is, his squadron, came back from their latest mission. Only with all the ruckus the members of the Resistance made when hurrying through the base to welcome the pilots home, it became impossible for him to keep working on decrypting the latest First Order communication the Resistance had managed to gain access to, so he could as well see what all the noise was about.

  
  
Standing back, the former spy used his superior height to look over the heads and other appendages of the assembled crowd. He certainly didn‘t look for a dark head full of thick unruly locks when his eyes found FN-2187 instead, who pushed his way to the front of gathered people where he manhandled someone into an embrace. Only when the person stood on their tiptoes did Hux see that the traitor had found Dameron. Not, you know, that Hux had been looking.

  
  
At the entire unnecessary display showing the rebels‘ woeful lack of restraint, Hux was about to turn his back in disgust and walk out, when he watched Finn, as he insisted on being called, pull out something and hand it to Poe. Dameron. Yes, Dameron, no need to join in with these rebels‘ lack of social standards.

  
  
Only when the light caught on the object dangling from a delicate silver chain did he realize what he saw — FN-2187 had Poe’s necklace. The one he always wore, kept safe under his clothing.

  
  
So, yes, Hux had seen it, displayed on Dameron’s naked chest, had touched it, even. He was human and had urges, Dameron had offered, and it would have been impolite to decline. The act had been… adequate enough to repeat the experience a few times, and Hux had sometimes even felt generous enough to allow Dameron a bit of afterglow. His broad chest made for a good pillow, so why not? Asking about the ring had been something to talk about, so the silence wouldn‘t get awkward.

  
  
So. Seemed like Dameron had found someone to give his mother’s wedding ring to, and Hux had been a way to blow of steam one last time. Or a few last times, to get technical. He had been using Dameron too, so all was fine. Once you got over the teasing, Dameron was good company, and Hux had taken the comfort when he could, nothing wrong with that.

  
  
Looking around, Hux realized that he had gone outside while lost in thought. He had entered the dense jungle surrounding the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss and had walked halfway to his favourite spot. Hux continued along the small trail until he came to a waterfall, under which a small pond had formed. A safe distance from the base, blessedly cool thanks to the high trees and the falling water, this place had become his refuge when he wanted to escape the hustle and bustle of the base. Shortly after he was no longer a prisoner, he had discovered the path and followed it here.

  
  
Today the air seemed more oppressive to Hux, he was hot and felt his heart beating violently. He heavily sat down on a tree trunk, lacking his usual grace. Seemed like the heat was getting to him, it had to be unusually warm today. It had absolutely nothing to do with his… that is, with Commander Dameron. Dameron who had fallen in love with a former enemy, a member of the First Order.

  
  
Hux would have thought it impossible. On the other hand, the other man had been just a stormtrooper, not a general who had an entire star system on his conscience. Not that Hux had ever entertained the notion that Dameron would fall in love with him. Certainly not. He wiped some fluid off his face and out of his eyes. Were those tears? That was ridiculous! It had just been a fling, nothing more. And now it was over. He'd survived worse. He would just sit here for a little while, and then go back to the base, and never waste another thought on the whole affair.

  
  
“Ah, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you.“

  
  
The last person he wanted to see stepped out between the trees into the clearing. The light shone on Poe Dameron's dark hair, and his mouth had curled into a broad smile. He looked damn good, and he would never belong to him again. Not that he ever had in the first place, and Hux would do good to remember that.

  
  
“I didn't want to interrupt the joyous welcome.“

  
  
He couldn't help himself and added, “I guess congratulations are in order?“

  
  
“The mission was a success, yes.“

  
  
Hux didn't bother to correct him. If Dameron wanted to be coy, Hux wouldn't push him. The pilot looked at him searchingly and frowned.

  
  
“Are you all right?“

  
  
He walked with big steps towards Hux and tried to grab his hands. Hux firmly held on to the tree trunk.

  
  
“Are you sick? You don't look too good.“ He looked at Hux's face with worry, searching.

  
  
“Have you been crying? Talk to me, please!“

  
  
Hux got up abruptly, and smoothed down his shirt.

  
  
“Don't be ridiculous. I'm just a little warm. I'm going back to the base. You should too — your fiancé must be waiting.“

  
  
Kriff. He hadn‘t meant to say that, and he really should get away from Dameron before he made an even _bigger_ fool of himself.

  
  
“Fiancé? Did… Finn talk to you? I told him to wait with the shovel talk.“

  
  


Dameron ran a hand through this hair, the way he did when he was agitated.

  
  


„Damn, I didn‘t even get the chance to ask you myself!“

  
  
“Ask me what? You don‘t need my permission, I‘m no longer his superior officer.“

  
  
Dameron dropped his hand.

  
  
“Now you've lost me. What does this have to do with me asking you to marry me?”

  
  
Hux heard the blood rushing in his ears. What? It couldn't be. Nothing good had ever happened to him without it being taken away. His mother. Commanding his own ship. _Dameron_. Only, that last one wasn't true, was it?

  
  
Dameron pulled a chain from his shirt. His necklace, with ring and everything.

  
  
“Finn was saving it for me. There was no way I was gonna risk losing it now that we have found each other. I wanted to wait for the right moment, but since the surprise is ruined...”

  
  
Poe got down on one knee before Hux and reached for his limp hand.

  
  
“Armitage Hux. Pain in the ass and love of my life — will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

  
  
So that was why FN... Finn had the ring? And Dameron... was waiting for an answer. His smile seemed to get a little anxious now, like he was afraid Hux would say no. It would be rude to torment him. Hux went down on his knees as well and answered:

  
  
“Yes. And I love you, too.”

  
  
When Dameron pulled him into an embrace and then into a heartfelt kiss, tears fell fresh from Armitage's eyes. This time, he made no effort to hide them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess that got pretty sappy in the end, sorry!


	4. Day 4: Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame pinterest for this one. When brainstorming, I typed in "Domestic", and it insisted that "discipline" would make a good addition.  
> So, sorry, I guess I sort of missed the point.  
> And, uhm, warning for very pert naked stickfigur butt?

Hux straightened his uniform and checked his strictly gelled back hair. Perfect.

  
  
He opened the door where the filthy rebel was waiting for him. Not that he had much choice - his hands were tied behind his back to a chair. All he could do was look at Hux, his eyes slightly widening when he took in his appearance.

  
  
“Commander Dameron, once again in the power of the First Order. You'd think the best pilot in the resistance would be a little smarter than getting caught all the time.”

  
  
“Doesn‘t really matter if you aren‘t smart enough to keep me, does it?“

  
  
“You‘re not the one who’s going to ask the questions here, so you better hold your tongue unless spoken to.“

  
  
He walked slowly around his victim. Dameron’s hair hung tangled in his face, his shirt was half unbuttoned, and his pants had seen better days. He looked a right mess, but Hux had to admit it was a good look for him.

  
  
“What'll it be today? Voluntary cooperation, with minimal inconvenience, or should we do it the hard way?“, the general mused.

  
  
Dameron seized the chance as Hux walked around him to lift his leg and kick at him. Hux quickly stepped to the side so that the pilot’s foot missed him, but that was his answer. The hard way it was. He pulled his blaster from its holster and aimed it at Dameron.

  
  
“I'm going to unlock the restraints now and you'll do exactly as I tell you, otherwise I can't guarantee for the consequences. No, that’s wrong — I can, but you won‘t like them.“

  
  
Hux did what he said and sat down on the ice blue sofa.

  
  
“Drop your pants.“

  
  
Dameron looked at him in disbelief.

  
  
“Are you serious, Hugs? Is this the way the First Order treats its prisoners?“

  
  
“Prisoners who won't cooperate get what they deserve,“ Hux waved the blaster.

  
  
“Now take your pants off, I'm not going to tell you a third time. Oh, and while you're at it, take off your underpants, too.“

  
  
Reluctantly, Dameron did what Hux told him to do. Hux noticed that he could have skipped the underpants part, Dameron was obviously not a fan of them. Filthy rebel scum.

  
  
“Now come over here and lie over my knees.“

  
  
“I'm sorry, what?“

  
  
“Do I really make myself so unclear? Come here, lie down, get over my knees, arse in the air. And hurry up, I don't have all day.“

  
  
Dameron approached him with sluggish steps, before he seemed to realize that he had no choice, and let himself fall heavily over Hux's lap.

  
  
“Ouch!“ Hux let out involuntarily.

  
  
Dameron could not wipe off a grin fast enough, Hux saw it just before the rebel turned his face down. Hux needed no further encouragement — he raised his hand and dropped it hard on Dameron's pert round bottom. Dameron let out a loud groan. Hux raised his hand again and dropped it on the other cheek, again accompanied by a moan. After a few more blows, which Hux distributed evenly, he felt something stir on his thigh.

  
  
Hmm. He hadn't believed Dameron when he told him there were people who like to get their posteriors spanked. Maybe this game hadn't been a bad idea after all \- good thing he had kept his old uniform...


	5. Day 5: The Force

Those eyes... those big soulful green eyes... he would do anything for them... pet soft ginger hair for hours, give gentle scratches, happily listening to the resulting noises of pleasure. 

For now, though, he felt he should open the tin and feed...

"Not again," a stern voice next to him, and a disappointed looking cat, brought Poe Dameron out of his dreamlike state, and he dropped tin and opener like they had burned him. 

"I told you she can be very persuasive when she wants to," Armitage Hux continued his scolding, a serious look on his long handsome face.

"You can't just give in every time. It's not good for her."

Poe opened his mouth to answer, still feeling a little dazed. 

"And please, no more of that nonsense about Millicent having the Force! That is bollocks, and you know it. And no, she doesn't do it to me, too. Thanks to being exposed to Snoke and Kylo Ren for years, I'm no longer susceptible to it. We talked about this when I moved in - cats can be arseholes if you let them, and that's all there is to it."

"Guess both of you are lucky then that asshole is sort of my type," Poe couldn't help but add with a lecherous grin, "In more way than one."

Cheeks getting flushed, Hux gave him one last stern look before picking Millicent up from the ground. No sooner did his gaze meet that of the cat than he began to praise her in a high voice. 

"Who is the sweetest pussy of them all? It's you! Yes, it's you!"

Not susceptible. Yeah, right.

When he followed his lover into the living room, he made up his mind to ask Rey and Ben if a cat could be a Force user next time he saw them. And this time, he would not forget to do it!


	6. Day 6: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have notes for a HP gingerpilot story, but my pc is still on storage (I just moved)... So, have a moodboard instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still planning to write that story. It takes place a few years after Hogwarts, and Polyjuice potion is one of the themes.   
> Please subscribe if you would like to get a notice, I will post a link here!


	7. Day 7: First Time

[Day 4 continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201483/chapters/61195975). First time Poe decides to surprise Hux, too, by wearing HIS old uniform. Too bad he didn’t find all of the pieces. Hux has a hard time (haha) staying in character.

Meanwhile, BB-8 has seen enough, and goes to seek refuge with the neighbours.


End file.
